


Anchors In A Storm

by rockme



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms made Brendon horny. Out of control, insatiable, and just begging for attention, anywhere, as long as someone was touching him. Everyone knew when a thunderstorm was coming before the weather guy would even announce it. Brendon grew restless, whiny, irritable, clingy. Anything that was annoying, Brendon did it a week before. He was like a cat in heat, walking around naked in the cabin. He didn't even care if he got hard just from the slightest touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors In A Storm

A storm was coming. It was the kind that would last three days, the kind that made you feel sad when nothing was wrong in your life. Except when these kinds of storms came, they made Brendon's bones ache, his skin itch. He swore up and down that everyone was purposely trying to turn him on, even if they were only sitting on the couch and reading a really boring book.

Thunderstorms made Brendon horny. Out of control, insatiable, and just begging for attention, anywhere, as long as someone was touching him. Everyone knew when a thunderstorm was coming before the weather guy would even announce it. Brendon grew restless, whiny, irritable, clingy. Anything that was annoying, Brendon did it a week before. He was like a cat in heat, walking around naked in the cabin. He didn't even care if he got hard just from the slightest touch. 

 

Spencer thought it was an act, because really, who gets horny like that when there's a thunderstorm? But then he remembers the last time there was a thunderstorm, Brendon beneath him and wanton. He'd lick his lips and shudder when there was a clap of thunder followed by lightening, and it was enough to make him orgasm without his dick even being touched. 

"Ryan," Brendon breathed out, licking his lips and inching closer to him. Ryan kept reading his book, but he was fully aware of the naked Brendon moving closer to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Brendon was already half hard. 

"I'm not even doing anything remotely sexy, Brendon. Seriously?" Ryan scoffs, but he doesn't take his eyes away from Brendon's erection. Then Brendon moves his hand down over it and starts stroking himself right in front of Ryan. 

"Brendon!" 

Brendon moans and bites his lip, and Jon can't help but laugh a little. He grabs Brendon by his wrist, tugging his hand away and pulling him off the couch. Brendon shudders and looks at Jon, lip still between his teeth. 

"Jon, fuck me," Brendon pleads, and he wraps his hands around Jon's neck and leans in for a kiss, but Jon moves away before Brendon's lips reach his. He has a dirty smirk and Brendon looks a little helpless, like he's about to cry because he can't get any cock up his ass.

"Wait until Spencer gets home," Jon says, his eyes moving down on their own accord when he feels Brendon's erection pressed against his hip. Brendon whines and moves in closer, managing to nip at Jon's jawline before he's pushed away. Spencer would be pissed if he missed out on the first night. 

Jon thinks for a moment, wondering what Brendon would be like if no one touched him at all this time, if Brendon could just get off with the storm. But he isn't that cruel, and staying away from Brendon that long would be difficult. 

"Fine, I'm just gonna go finger myself then," Brendon says a little desperately. He swallows, hoping that it will turn one of them on enough to take him and have their way with him. The thought only turns him on more, and he squeaks lowly from the back of his throat. Jon just stares at him, and Ryan continues reading his book. 

Brendon whines in frustration before he stomps off to their room, gripping his cock on the way and moaning unintentionally in the hallway. He doesn't make it to the bedroom before he comes, cursing loudly. He managed to get it on the wall, the floor, and dripping down his thighs. 

Jon's there in seconds, and Brendon looks embarrassed and miserable, but when he sees Jon he brings his hand up and licks whatever ended up on his fingers, looking Jon straight in the eyes. He was already starting to get hard again. Jon curses under his breath before he pushes Brendon up against the wall, making him hiss and push his hips towards Jon's.

"Did you make a mess, baby?" Jon breathes into Brendon's ear. His voice is husky with want, and his fingers are pressing in on Brendon's hips. He hears Brendon breath out, the tiniest moan escaping his lips. One of Jon's hands has moved to press his fingers in between Brendon's cheeks, and Brendon shudders when Jon pushes in two fingers, curling them.

"Y-yeah," Brendon says, his voice quiet but hopeful. Jon's licking the spot right below his ear, and fuck, Brendon wants him so bad. He grips Jon's biceps and rolls his hips up, but Jon moves back. 

"Stop doing that!" Brendon whines, and seriously, Brendon can almost hear Jon smirking when he starts to take his fingers out. Brendon pushes back and looks at Jon with pleading eyes, his fingernails digging into Jon's skin. Jon only grins and says "Don't worry, we'll make sure you get everything you need." 

Then he walks away and Brendon can't help but whimper a little.

\---

Spencer gets home two hours later with his hands full of grocery bags. It's been raining for the past hour or so, and Brendon has been pining over the couch, Jon finally letting him jerk off when he looked painfully hard again. 

"Spencer!" Brendon yelps, running towards Spencer and almost knocking him over when he hugs him. Brendon moans and presses his face into Spencer's neck, way too turned on that he was soaking wet. From the rain. Just the thought makes Brendon shiver. He kisses his neck, and Spencer drops the bags in his hands and wraps his arms around Brendon.

"Poor baby, you've been neglected, haven't you?" Spencer asks, and he glares at Jon and Ryan. "You guys know how he is."

Jon's jaw falls open and Ryan looks offended before he huffs. "We were waiting for you to get back!"

Spencer just pets Brendon's hair, who is practically mewling at him, trying to get as close as possible. Brendon grips his shirt and whines, biting at Spencer's neck. "Spencer," Brendon pleads, breath hot on his neck. Spencer kisses his forehead and has to push Brendon away from him.

"Go to the bedroom," Spencer tells him, then he looks at Jon and Ryan and points to the front door. "Get the rest of the groceries."

Jon likes it when Spencer orders him around, but he would never say that out loud. He obeys, Ryan following him. They grab the rest of the bags from the trunk of the car and start to go back inside, but something comes running from behind the trees, breathing hard. It's a someone, and he is soaking wet and ridiculously tall. Ryan stares at him and Jon waves awkwardly.

"Er, hi. How did you find us?" Jon asks. They're all getting soaked, the rain pounding down on their shoulders, droplets slipping down their cheeks. Brendon would come on the spot. 

The man takes in a deep breath and attempts to push his sopping hair from his eyes. "Um, I was in the other cabin that's like, five miles away, but my car broke down in the rain and I saw this drive way, so..."

Jon nods and looks at Ryan before shrugging. "You can come in and wait it out, if you want."

The man looks relieved, and he follows them inside, standing in the foyer while dripping wet. He doesn't want to get the whole cabin wet, but Jon looks at him and nods his head to follow. 

"I'm Dallon, by the way," the man says, and he's smiling now.

"Ryan, that's Jon," Ryan says, waving idly at Jon. Spencer walks out of the kitchen and sees the really tall guy standing next to Ryan. "Oh, and that's Spencer. We have one other... friend with us. But he's not feeling well right now," Ryan says, and he attempts to hide his smirk. 

"Hi," Dallon says, and he waves at Spencer, who doesn't look pleased to have company. He smiles politely anyway. 

"Hello," Spencer replies, and he shoots daggers at Jon and Ryan with his eyes. 

Dallon bites his lip uncertainly and scratches his head. "Um, I can leave if you want me to. I'm sorry for intruding on anything..."

Spencer's about to reply when there's a loud clap of thunder, then an obvious moan. Ryan clears his throat, like that would cover it up, and Jon says really loudly "Hey, why don't we get you some fresh clothes. Uh, are you hungry?"

Dallon just stares at them and wonders exactly what he stumbled into. All three of them look like they're trying to hide a secret, and Dallon wants to know where that moan came from. There's a blush on Ryan's cheeks, and damn, Dallon only now realizes how gorgeous all three of these men were. 

"Um, yes, clothes, that's cool," he finally answers. Spencer rushes out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a fresh pair of clothes. Ryan notices they're his clothes, but he doesn't say anything because Dallon probably wouldn't fit into anyone else's.

"You can stay here for the night. I don't think the rain is going to let up any time soon," Jon says, and he sneaks a glance at Spencer, hoping he doesn't object. His arms are crossed, but he doesn't say anything. 

"Thank you guys so much," Dallon says, taking the clothes. Ryan makes a movement with his hand to follow him, taking him to the spare bedroom. It's on the other side of the cabin, thankfully. Ryan tells him where the bathroom is and tells him dinner will be ready soon. Dallon thanks him again before Ryan leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Dallon changes into the clean clothes, not bothering to shower. When he walks out of the bedroom, Jon is the only one in the living room, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV. Jon smiles warmly at him. Dallon can't help but wonder what'd it be like to hug him. He seems cuddly and soft. 

"So, do you guys live out here or just renting?" Dallon asks, and he sits down a safe distance from Jon on the couch. 

"Oh, we own it, but it's a seasonal home, you know," Jon says, shrugging. 

Dallon nods and looks around the cabin. It's much nicer than his, but his wasn't bad either. It was cozy and to him that was all that mattered. A few minutes later, Ryan walks out with TV dinners, handing one to each of them and then plopping on the other couch to eat. 

Dallon wonders where Spencer is but doesn't say anything. They eat and watch TV, and eventually they're all talking about movies they haven't seen since they've been out here or music and books. Ryan seems arrogant but always sincere. Jon seems laid back and happy. He wonders what Spencer is like, but so far he seems protective of whoever else was in that bedroom and kind of bitchy. But he was so pretty, it didn't matter if he was bitchy.

There's another loud clap of thunder, and Dallon finds himself waiting for another moan, but instead there's a loud shriek when the electricity cuts out. Jon curses under his breath and pulls his cell phone from his pocket, using it as a flashlight until he gets to the kitchen and pulls out a real one and a few candles. 

"Jon, Jon!" Brendon yells, and he sounds scared. Dallon looks towards where Brendon yells from, but he can't really see anything. It's completely dark until Jon walks back out and hands Dallon a flashlight. 

"It's okay, Brendon," Jon calls back. He looks torn between going to sooth Brendon or staying with Dallon. 

"Do you mind if I..." Jon asks, pointing towards the master bedroom to finish his sentence. Ryan's already rushing into the bedroom. 

"Uh, no, that's fine," Dallon says. Jon nods and walks to the bedroom, Dallon's eyes following him. He shuts the door behind him and looks at Brendon on the bed before stepping closer and climbing on it, on top of Brendon. Jon can't tell if his whimpering is from being scared or turned on, but he leans down and pecks Brendon on the lips. "Hey," he says, his voice low and smooth. Brendon breathes out shakily, but he seems more calm when Jon presses his forehead against his. Spencer hates how Jon is the only one who can calm him down. 

"Who is here?" Brendon asks, his voice scratchy. Around them, Spencer is lighting candles and Ryan attempts to pick clutter off the floor, but he ends up stumbling around and falling over without proper lighting. Then he gives up, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on Brendon's thigh. Brendon shivers and waits for Jon to answer.

"This guy that lives in the cabin a few miles away. His car broke down in the rain," Jon replies, brushing Brendon's hair back from his face. Another clap of thunder, a flash of lightening. Brendon gasps and arches his back, his erection brushing against Jon's hip. He moans and bites his lip, looking up at Jon with pleading eyes. 

"B, I don't know if we should," Jon says, and Brendon looks honestly heartbroken. He juts his bottom lip out, begging, and Jon can never say no to Brendon's pout, but Dallon was out in their living room and could probably hear them even better without the hum of electricity. 

"Just... tell him to join us?" Brendon suggests, and Jon smirks. 

"We already have problems sharing you, why would we add some else to the picture?" Spencer says, crawling in to the bed next to Brendon. Ryan closes in against Brendon on his other side, and he can feel Jon's boner against his hip, and God, finally, he is going to get some after writhing around all day, but then Jon sits up, and Brendon reaches for him, but he's gone before he can snatch at his shirt.

He feels like crying. His dick has been painfully hard for the past hour, and he hasn't been able to come because no one will let him, and just when he's seriously about to let tears stream over his cheeks, Spencer is on top of him, and oh, he's naked too. 

"Spence-" Brendon starts, and finally he kisses him, slow and deep. He closes his eyes and tries not to moan again, but then a calloused hand is on his cock. Brendon gasps and moans into Spencer's mouth, gripping on to his biceps tightly because he was not letting Spencer leave either. 

"Wanna ride you," Brendon breathes out, and he sits up, managing to roll them over without squishing Ryan. Ryan grabs the lube while Brendon straddles Spencer's hips. Brendon's skin is on fire, then he feels Ryan's fingers probing around his hole before one slips in, making Brendon gasp and push back. Ryan kisses his shoulder, his neck, pushes in a second finger, then kisses his ear. 

"I forgot how long it's been since you've been fucked," Ryan whispers, almost amazed at how tight Brendon is. Brendon's breath hitches when Ryan's fingers brush against his spot, and oh fuck yeah, he did too. He moans when Ryan presses against it, sneaking in a third finger and stretching him open. 

"Okay, I'm gonna- Just, okay," Brendon whimpers. Ryan pulls his fingers out, forgetting how overly sensitive Brendon gets when it's like this. Spencer grips Brendon's hips to help guide Brendon, who grabs his cock and positions himself over it before he pushes down. Ryan manages to cover Brendon's mouth before he lets out a throaty moan, but it doesn't cover much. The only way Dallon wouldn't hear that is if he were back in his cabin five miles away.

"Oh, fuck, Bren," Spencer groans, his hips involuntarily bucking up. Brendon whimpers and comes without warning, a harsh blush on his cheeks. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Ryan tells him. It's still raining hard outside, flashes of lightening every now and then. Brendon is still ridiculously horny, but he isn't hard anymore. Ryan reaches over and takes hold of Brendon's cock, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing his come over it before he pulls back and licks his fingers. Brendon watches, transfixed, and doesn't move. Ryan licks his lips and leans in, kissing him, his other hand moving down Brendon's back to where he's stretched tight around Spencer. His fingers prod around Brendon's hole, and he shudders and pushes down. Spencer grips his hips and holds him still. 

"Can you get hard for me, Bren?" A different voice asks, and Jon's beard tickles against Brendon's ear. His breath is shallow when he nods, a small gasp escaping his lips when Jon wraps his fingers around Brendon's cock. Jon strokes him until he's hard again, then whispers "Good boy."

It turns Brendon on way more than it should, and he pulls up and then pushes back down, making Spencer moan and arch up. "Fuck I love your cock," Brendon breathes out, his hands on Spencer's chest to balance himself up. He hears Jon chuckle, and Brendon wonders why Jon isn't touching him. Somehow his mind wonders to that guy Jon said was out there, and he bites his lip and rolls his hips down. 

When he thinks about someone walking in on them, Spencer's cock buried deep in him and facing the door, his movements get more sloppy, his breathing more ragged. Spencer grips Brendon's hips and rolls them over, bending his knees to his chest. Another slutty moan, a string of curse words, a short stroke from Ryan, and he's coming again. Spencer fucks him through it, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Brendon squeezes almost too tight around him. 

Brendon doesn't get any less horny when he feels Spencer come inside him, hot and wet, and he shudders and arches his back. Spencer lets go of Brendon's legs and starts to pull out.

"No," Brendon whines, his legs automatically wrapping around Spencer's waist. Spencer leans down and pecks his lips, but slowly starts to pull out regardless. Soon Ryan is replacing Spencer, his fingers slipping easily into Brendon's stretched heat. Ryan's fingers were the best, but Brendon just wanted to be fucked. So he lets Ryan know that, and Ryan orders him to get on his hands and knees.

"But-"

"Hands and knees, baby," Ryan says, smirk apparent in his voice. Jon clears his throat, and three pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

"We've got a visitor," Jon says, and he pushes the door open. Standing there is Dallon, wide eyed and caught. There was nothing he could do but blush and stutter out apologies. Spencer watches him try to explain, and he thinks this Dallon guy is pretty sexy. 

"Why didn't you just ask?" Spencer interrupts. Dallon's mouth hangs open, and he can't help but glance over and notice Ryan's inside of some other dude who is gasping and panting like a little bitch. Even he will admit that's sexy, but no, Dallon isn't gay, and this is totally wrong, four guys fucking each other. Four guys. Guys. 

Dallon's mouth is dry when Spencer kisses him. Yeah, he just got up and walked over with his sexy hips and leaned up and kissed him. Dallon doesn't know what to do, he's in this guy's house and it's storming like crazy outside so he can't just run away, but then Spencer's tongue slips inside his mouth. Dallon realizes his eyes are screwed shut, as if he were a kid kissing a girl with cooties. He starts to relax into the kiss, and in front of them, Brendon is moaning with every thrust. Beside them, Jon just says "That's fucking hot."

Spencer manages to coax Dallon into the massive bed. He's sort of mesmerized with Spencer's eyes. He can't look away from them, and Spencer loves how innocent Dallon seems, with wide eyes and a pale face. He's obviously never been touched by a man, but he wonders if Dallon's ever been touched period. Spencer pushes him back on the bed, his head landing on a pillow. Jon's there now, and Dallon watches how he licks Spencer's ear and makes Spencer shiver. He wants to make Spencer do that. 

Dallon swallows when Spencer takes his shirt off, bites his lip when his pyjama pants are untied, and covers his face when his boxers are slipped off. He's completely naked in a bed with four other naked, strange, and beautiful men. Dallon doesn't think he could leave even if he wanted to. 

"Oh fuck, Ry," the man next to him groans. Thunder shakes the windows and lightening lights up the room for a split second. Brendon is writhing underneath Ryan, louder than before, and Dallon feels like he's intruding when they share a look that wasn't meant even for Jon and Spencer. 

"Brendon gets horny when it storms," Spencer explains, turning Dallon's attention back to him. "It's funny that you showed up during one."

Dallon can hear Ryan whispering something to Brendon, but he doesn't make out what it is. A few seconds later, Brendon is cursing loudly, and Dallon can't help but look over again and watch as Brendon comes apart. He bites his lip and feels fingers ghost down his side, and then Spencer's there, straddling him and kissing him. Dallon realizes the weird gasping and moaning noises are coming from him, and he blushes. 

The bed dips in on the other side when Jon joins in behind Ryan, gripping his hips and letting Ryan fall back against his chest. Both Ryan and Brendon are panting, sweat covering their bodies with a sticky white mess in between. Jon doesn't remember Brendon being turned around on his back again. He tells Brendon to roll back over on his stomach. Ryan turns his head and lazily pecks Jon on the corner of his mouth before he moves from his embrace and flops down on the edge of the bed. Jon felt like snuggling up to him, but Ryan insists on him tending to Brendon.

"Hey, B," Jon says when he leans down and kisses the arch of Brendon's back, right above his ass. Brendon mumbles something in response, his hand idly finding Ryan's and lacing their fingers together. Ryan seems half asleep already. Next to him, Dallon is watching, unable to turn away as Spencer strokes him. Jon smirks to himself before he spreads Brendon's cheeks and leans down further, licking from Brendon's perineum to his stretched and leaking hole.

Brendon gasps and squeezes Ryan's hand. Jon licks around the ring of muscles before he dips his tongue inside, licking out Spencer and Ryan's come. Brendon moans, his back arched. Dallon keeps watching, his eyes wide and his mouth even slightly agape, and Spencer can't help but grin at him. 

"You are seriously the cutest thing ever," Spencer says, twisting his hand around Dallon's cock. Dallon shudders and lets out a moan, but he doesn't take his eyes away because Jon is just literally eating Brendon out and it's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He wants to touch Brendon there to see what it feels like, but he doesn't say anything, biting his lip. Spencer watches Dallon watch Jon. The room is filled with low moans and desperate pleas from Brendon to tell Jon to keep going, oh fuck, keep going, and it's what makes Dallon come all over his stomach and Spencer's hand. He wonders if him and Brendon come at the same time.

The rain has died down to where it's no longer a storm but just rain. Brendon seems more relaxed than ever, his eyes half lidded and his breathing slowly heading back to normal. They all know it's only for now, to sleep. Jon cleans up Brendon and Ryan, who curl into each other in half consciousness, and Spencer cleans up Dallon, giving him a peck on the lips before he takes Jon to the bathroom.

Dallon doesn't know what to do, so he stays there in the giant ass bed next to Brendon. He doesn't feel left out, but he wishes he could belong. Brendon mumbles something and sits up, looking at Dallon and saying "Come here."

Dallon looks towards the bathroom where a few moans are heard before he reluctantly scoots closer to Brendon. Brendon wraps his arms around Dallon's tall frame, one leg slipping between Dallon's. Brendon is completely wrapped up in him, and he smiles and presses his face into Dallon's neck. 

"I'm Brendon," Brendon whispers. Dallon can't help but smile. 

"Dallon," he whispers back. 

"Mm, Dallon. You just became apart of our family. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't let you go. There's no leaving once you've been in this bed."

A lanky arm drapes over them both. "Mhm," Ryan agrees. 

Dallon wouldn't leave even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on livejournal awhile back, just collaborating all of my work in one place.


End file.
